1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to universal joints, and particularly, to a three degree of freedom universal joint.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a common universal joint has two degrees of freedom. However, in some complicated and multi-degree of freedom mechanisms such as industrial robots, multi-degree of freedom universal joints are needed to connect and control the robot arms to fulfill complicated movements or operations. What is more, the common universal joint has a complicated structure and large volume that occupies a relative large space.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.